


Pent.

by DanseBooty



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 07:13:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11664216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanseBooty/pseuds/DanseBooty
Summary: Idk man, rushed smut.





	Pent.

The day was too long, every minute felt like an hour, a painful agonizing hour. Finally the girls were in bed, the twins needing three books read to them and River was so full of energy he had to run around the block twice.

Craig picked up his phone, staring at his texts. He sent another one, trying not to look too desperate but he had one thing on his mind.

_Hey bro! The girls are in bed, keen to see you :)_

He sat on the edge of his bed, waiting. But the message was unread. He stood up, pacing. Maybe another text just in case.

Again, left unread.

He left his room, biting his lip as he opened his curtain to look across the road. His car was there, lights were on... Maybe Jae was bored of him? He must have done something wrong? He thought back. The image of Jae's tanned skin writhing on pale sheets made something inside him stir. Smooth butt in the hair and his face flushed and wanting.

“Focus.” Craig tapped his forehead.

It could have been because he topped for the first time, men were different than women... Maybe he was too forceful or perhaps he just wasn't paying attention and had hurt him? He sighed again and looked at his phone, again.

_Is everything ok? I'm worried about you dude_

_Hey bro, is all ok?_

_Jae, what's up?_

He put his phone down and wandered into the kitchen, unsure what to do. He should work, maybe make some juice and just go to bed with his memories to keep him company. But it wasn't the same, it never was.

His phone lit up, it took him all of his strength to not run to it.

_Big boss is snoozin, want me to wake him up? -Amanda_

Craig slapped himself. Of course he was asleep, Jae took any opportunity to sleep whenever he could, and left alone he could sleep days on end only waking up for a toilet break or to get water before going back to bed.

_Thanks dude, let him sleep! You make sure to get some z's too :)_

He fell into the couch, laughing at himself and how stupid and desperate he came off as. Then it dawned on him. Amanda texted him off Jae's phone. There were certain photos Craig had sent him... Sure not of him fully naked but still were provocative and worth being blackmailed over... He threw his arm over his eyes, his mind running a mile a minute.

 

“DAD!” Hands shook him awake, seeing Amanda's horrified face he sat up ready to defend her from whatever danger that was present.

“Amanda, the bucket.” He said. Amanda stopped shaking him, her face shifting from confused to amusement at the words her dad had spilt.

“I don't even know what you were dreaming about....” She smirked moving his legs from the couch and sitting down, scrolling through her phone. No.

“What are you doing with my phone?” He shot up trying to snatch it out of her hands, but damn, she was too fast. She leapt up from the couch, still scrolling.

“Craig has been worried about you. Oooh, dad!” She turned the phone to show him the screen, a selfie of Craig in his bathroom, nude save for him holding a towel to hide his junk. “So many photos.” Amanda grinned, he could see in her eyes she was going to use this against them.

“I'm disturbed you are finding enjoyment out of this. Give me my phone. And coffee. So much coffee.” Jae accepted his phone back, going through the texts trying to rub the crink out of his neck from sleeping 6 hours on the couch.

A few minutes passed and Amanda handed him his coffee, in his comical giant mug. He started to scull it down, ignoring the heat to get an instant caffeine hit.

“I'm going to ignore the fact you invaded my privacy and ask that you go to bed early. And never go through my phone again. Also how did you guess the password?” Jae stood up, stretching his back. Amanda lay on the couch, opening a packet of chips. 

“Waaay ahead of you pops. Have fun. Don't take photos.” Amanda finger gunned at him, watching her fathers face flare up as he swapped his slipped for his shoes.

“You are lucky you aren't grounded. I'll be back.” Jae said closing the door behind him.

 

The knock startled him out of his sleep, Craig rubbed his eyes and looked at the time, it was late which could only mean one thing. He leapt towards the door and swung it open, making Jae jump. Bless that man, walking over in his mismatched pajama’s and uncombed hair. He still looked like he was half asleep, dark circles around his eyes behind his unfashionable, grandpa glasses. Jae shoved his hands in his pockets smiling up at Craig, butterflies in his stomach whenever he saw the taller, well built man. 

Craig pulled him into his house, closing the door and slamming Jae up against it. Jae gasped out loud as Craig’s hungry lips found his neck and his hands wrapped around his slender wrists.

“C-Craig?!” Jae stuttered in surprise. Craig ignored him, pushing his body against him . “Dude, calm down” Jae whispered. “I thought something was wrong.” Jae frowned as Craig lifted his head up, meeting his stare. Slowly Craig let go of his wrists and stood up straight, a knuckle in his mouth as he looked away ashamed.

“I mean, after this morning I really need to touch you, and hold you, and stuff.” Craig mumbled shyly, feeling his cheeks flare up in a blush.

“Pardon? I didn't catch that.” Jae asked a little confused. Craig's face started to burn hotter. He opened his mouth to repeat himself before he noticed Jae's lips twitching trying not to smile. He groaned, playfully hitting him in the arm. 

Jae laughed to himself as he stepped past Craig and headed into the kitchen opening the cupboards in search for caffeine. It was a hit or miss search, and today was a miss. No sign of instant anywhere. His shoulders slumped in disappointment as he slowly closed the cupboards again.

“Protein shake, bruh?” Craig offered pointing to his refrigerator. Jae made a face as he helped himself to tap water.

“I should have brought my own coffee.” Jae pouted to himself after taking a big gulp of water and refilling the glass and handing it to Criag. “Here, since you are so thirsty.” Jae snickered to himself. Craig forced out a fake laugh rolling his eyes. 

He set the glass down on the counter top and watched Jae laugh to himself, self high fiving as he turned to the window above Craig's sink staring out into the dark backyard, bent over slightly so his elbows lent on the sink supporting his weight.

But Craig's eyes were glued on Jae’s ass, picturing it bare. The small mole on his left cheek, his back hairless and smooth.... He couldn't help himself as he stuck his fingers in his mouth.

Jae jumped as Craig moved closer to him, arm around his waist and the other pulling his pants and jocks down, bending him over more to spread his cheeks and pressed his index finger in Jae's entrance. Jae squirmed but didn't object, head bent down as Craig worked his finger deeper in. 

“Isn't this supposed to be the other way around?” Jae asked, breathless at the pleasure inside him. Craig was silent focused, listening to the way Jae was breathing.

His hand slid down Jae's waist, down over his coarse hair and along his hot member, wrapping his fingers around the width of him and started to stroke slowly. Jae moaned as his body started to become limp.

“Quiet man, don't want to wake the girls up.” Craig whispered in his ear, his breath hot and tickling Jae's ear. Combined with one hand pumping his cock and the other pressed deep massaging his ass he knew it was going to be hard to keep quiet. He was already breathing heavy, body hot and wanting to feel Craig's own warmth against him and inside him but his lover wanted to tease more, another finger scrapping his insides. Jae covered his mouth, biting down on his finger as he fought back another moan that was bubbling inside him.

The muffled moan made Craig's cock twitch with want. Impatient and certain Jae was ready he dropped his sweat pants, rubbing his slick head against his ass cheek. He removed his fingers slowly and replaced it with the head of his dick.

Jae's fingers tightened around his mouth as Craig entered him, a gasp, trying desperately to stay silent as Craig filled into him. As he thrust, hitting his spot, he had to let go of his mouth to balance himself. Another powerful thrust, Craig proving his strength as he slipped deeper into the tightness that enveloped his length. His fingers digging into Jae's hips as he slowly moved his back and slamming them back into the smaller man. The slow deep movements were turning Jae's mind blank, the pleasure swirling inside him as Craig grunted quietly as he pulled back again. 

Jae's hand slipped at the last push, his forehead slamming on the window sill. The two froze, Jae trying not to cry out in pain and Craig in disbelief of what just happened. Jae tilted his head back, groaning quietly as he held his head.

“Are ok?” Craig snapped out of the stunned silence and held Jae close to him, his member slipping out. He moved the mans hands out of the way as he inspected the red mark, a straight line across his forehead. “You need ice on that...” Craig whispered, his voice full on concern. Jae took his hand and shook his head.

“After.” Jae panted, his head tilting back to meet Craig's eyes. “I'll put ice on it after I've finished.” He explained. 

Again Craig was struck with disbelief but the want in Jae's eyes sent him over the edge. He picked him up, throwing him over his shoulder and carried him to the bedroom, pushing the door close with his foot.

Jae was dropped on the bed, then his legs grabbed and dragged to the edge. It was as if Craig was possessed. And he felt like he was. The tension building up, the starting and stopping. He needed release.

He lifted Jae's leg and brought him even closer to the edge, again he pressed himself into him. Jae’s back arching as Craig pushed even harder into him. 

“Craig!” Jae exclaimed but was quietened by Craigs hand over his mouth. He ignored Jae's clenching body, the cum that spilled over their stomachs ad he drilled harder and faster into him.

Suddenly he was seeing stars, the orgasm rolling over him as his load filled Jae's being. His energy depleting, having to hold onto his lover's legs to save himself from crashing down.

Jae looked up at his tired lover, sweat dripping from his brow as he panted heavily. He reached up and pressed his cool hand against his hot cheek. Craig leaned into it, kissing his palm.

“Bro...” He panted. A smile crept on Jae's face as he watched Craig try and compose himself. Taking a deep breath in. “Let's put some ice on your head.”


End file.
